


Can't Lose Another

by sweetoutcast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lahey Bros, Lahey Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetoutcast/pseuds/sweetoutcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lahey brother drabble: Camden keeps unconscious Isaac company in the hospital after a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Lose Another

Camden sat by the hospital bed, hand clasped firmly over his little brother's. He had been sitting there for hours, and visiting hours would be over soon. None of the nurses had the heart to pry the fourteen year old boy from his eight year old brother. Not after what he had been through with the car accident. Camden had walked away with minor bruises, but Isaac had been sitting in the front and had gotten a lot worse.

"Head trauma," the doctor had said. "We don't know when he'll wake up, but the longer he stays under, the worse it looks for him."

The sounds of the machine beeping gave him an odd feel of ease, despite the sound of the whishing that came from the machine that assisted Isaac with his breathing. The beeping gave him hope, let him know that his brother was still in there somewhere and fighting to come out of this. It was something he needed.

It seemed like only yesterday he had gone through a similar ordeal with his mother. He had been by her bedside, watching the life slowly drain from her day by day until one day, there was nothing left. It had been sickness that time. Not a car crash. But still. The 'how' didn't really matter when your loved one was lying in a place where the Grim Reaper frequented. Would he lose Isaac too? Was death coming to take yet another person away from him?

His throat constricted and tears filled his eyes once again. Unlike earlier, he let them fall down his cheeks and he gripped tighter to Isaac's hand. Their dad was out getting coffee and probably wouldn't be back for a little while longer. He didn't have to worry about being scolded for crying, at least not for the time being. Part of his dad scolding him for crying was right, though. It wouldn't make Isaac any better.

He breathed in deep and swallowed hard. Isaac was breathing mostly on his own, and pulse was steady, and there hadn't been any complications during his surgery. Things weren't looking so bad at the moment, but that didn't make it any less scary.

Camden leaned forward and rested his head on the bed. His brother looked peaceful, despite all the shit he'd been through earlier. It looked like he was just sleeping, but Camden knew better. The mask over face and the paleness of his skin reminded him that it was more than just sleep.

"I won't let them take you from me," he said, voice constricted and sounding as if he hadn't drunk anything for days. His thumb caressed circles over the back of his brother's hand. He hadn't been able to bring himself to let go of it since he'd taken his seat next to Isaac. A fear that letting go would cause some kind of chain reaction and Isaac would literally slip away from him prevented him from uncurling his fingers from around Isaac's. "You're going to get better."

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for one of my Isaac players on tumblr based on the meme "Your muse is sitting by the hospital bed of mine that just got into a terrible car accident. What are they thinking?" I added more to it so that the drabble would be more self-explanatory without me telling what the meme is. I'm really happy with the turn out of this, even with it being short.


End file.
